


Sweet Temptations.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers.
Genre: Akabane deserves his own warnings. And crack.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Akabane smiles, charming and sweet and Ginji feels the way his skin wants to creep out of his body and he doesn't blame it even a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers, Akabane/Ginji: first date - Akabane sets out to create a romantic atmosphere, while Ginji's busy freaking out and wondering how he got himself into this._

**Title:** Sweet Temptations.  
 **Fandom:** GetBackers.  
 **Warnings:** Akabane deserves his own warnings. And crack.  
 **Characters/couples:** Akabane/Ginji.  
 **Summary:** Akabane smiles, charming and sweet and Ginji feels the way his skin wants to creep out of his body and he doesn't blame it even a little bit.  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers, Akabane/Ginji: first date - Akabane sets out to create a romantic atmosphere, while Ginji's busy freaking out and wondering how he got himself into this._

**Sweet Temptations.**

Akabane smiles, charming and sweet and Ginji feels the way his skin wants to creep out of his body and he doesn't blame it even a little bit. He even kinda wishes it would.

But. But. Akabane has a parfait in front of him. A huge, huge, whipped cream-cherries-banana-cookies-and-maple-syrup parfait. It's totally cheating and mean and and and and--

“Ginji-kun, open wide and say 'aaaaaah~',” Akabane goes, offering him a spoonful of the sweet, sweet dessert and Ginji's treachearous stomach rumbles. His mouth waters a little, kinda. Well. A lot, actually.

He swallows and stares at Akabane, because surely he won't do anything in the middle of the day, in an ice-cream parlor, right? It wouldn't do anyone bad if he was to take an itsy bitsy tiiiiiny bite of the parfait, right?

“Ginji-kun, it's going to melt,” Akabane says, kindly and a little bit amused. He's leaning his face against his gloved hand, still offering him the spoonful.

Ginji whimpers as he opens his mouth, and the parfait tastes so good he thinks he might cry.

“There you go!” Akabane sounds genuinely happy for him, taking another spoonful – this time with a piece of banana there – and offering it again.

Surely by now Ban-chan will have found the suitcase Akabane hid and surely Ban-chan is about to come here and save him, right?

_Right?!_

“Ginji-kun, let's go to the movies after this, okay?”

He is _so_ dead.  



End file.
